versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyranitar
Tyranitar is a pseudo-legendary Pokémon introduced in the second generation of the series. Background Classified as the Armor Pokémon, Tyranitar is a dual Rock and Dark-type Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Larvitar after evolving from Pupitar at Level 55. Being a pseudo-legendary, Tyranitar is described as being more powerful than average Pokémon. It is also described as being a very aggressive and territorial creature, actively seeking out opponents to fight and ignoring those it doesn't deem worthy. Stats Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Dex entries of Pupitar, its previous form, from Gold and LeafGreen state that "it's thrashing can demolish mountains". Tyranitar should obviously be superior to Pupitar. Many of it's own PokéDex entries state it has the power to casually demolish mountains.) | At least Mountain Level (More powerful than a regular Tyranitar.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Pokémon that use, and can likewise dodge, elemental-based attacks, including Electric-type moves which more often than not use natural electricity.), possibly Relativistic (Same reasoning as before, except with light-based moves such as Dazzling Gleam or Flash.) | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Relativistic (Gains a boost to its Speed stat.) Durability: Mountain Level (Scaling to Attack Potency. It's PokéDex entry from Gold states that it "can't be harmed by any sort of attack".) | At least Mountain Level (Gains a boost to its defensive stats.) Hax: Certain moves it learns can inflict status conditions, such as burning (halving the opponent's physical attack), paralysis (halving their speed), or freezing (making them unable to move due to being frozen). Tyranitar naturally learns the moves Screech and Leer, which lower the defensive stats of the opponent, and Scary Face, which lowers their speed. It's typing also makes it naturally immune to Psychic-type attacks, and likely attacks or abilities that would have similar properties, Power Nullification, Stat Manipulation Negation, and Forcefield Creation when Dynamaxed Intelligence: Many of Tyranitar's PokéDex entries describe it as a brute, being very aggressive normally. This likely means it's a headstrong Pokémon that prefers using brute strength over strategy without aid from a trainer. Tyranitar is a more feral-acting Pokémon, meaning it acts more based on instinct. Despite that, it does seem to have some sense of honor to it, as it's Dex entry from Ultra Sun states that it will not fight an opponent it doesn't think is worth its time. | Dex entries from Ultra Sun & Moon describe Mega Tyranitar as even more aggressive than before as a result of overwhelming power from mega evolving, with Ultra Moon even stating "It's unclear if it can even hear it's trainers orders." Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Sand Stream:' Tyranitar's primary ability. Sand Stream summons a sandstorm in the battlefield upon switching in for a limited number of turns. While active, the sandstorm will enhance Tyranitar's Special Defense, and deal chip damage to any Pokémon that isn't a Rock, Ground, or Steel-type. Tyranitar retains this ability upon mega evolving. Techniques *'Thunder Fang:' An Electric-type physical move. Tyranitar charges its fangs with electricity before biting down on the opponent. Has a 10% chance of paralyzing the target. *'Ice Fang:' An Ice-type physical move. Tyranitar charges its fangs with an icy aura before biting down on the opponent. Has a 10% chance of freezing the target. *'Fire Fang:' A Fire-type physical move. Tyranitar engulfs its fangs with fire before biting down on the opponent. Has a 10% chance of burning the target. *'Bite:' A Dark-type physical move. Tyranitar simply bites down on the opponent. Has a 10% chance of making the target flinch. *'Leer:' A Normal-type status move. Tyranitar leers at opponents, frightening them and lowering their Defense by one stage. *'Sandstorm:' A Rock-type status move. Tyranitar spawns a sandstorm upon the battlefield that lasts for a limited number of turns. *'Screech:' A Normal-type status move. Tyranitar emits a high-pitched screech that lowers the target's Defense stat by two stages. *'Chip Away:' A Normal-type physical move. Tyranitar strikes continually to find an opening, and in the process ignores changes made to the target's Defense and Evasion stats. *'Rock Slide:' A Rock-type physical move. Tyranitar summons rocks to fall upon all targets on the opposing side. Has a 30% chance of making the target flinch. *'Scary Face:' A Normal-type status move. Tyranitar gains an intimidating look on its face that causes the target's Speed stat to drop by two stages. *'Thrash:' A Normal-type physical move. Tyranitar thrashes about for a few turns, dealing great damage at the expense of confusing itself afterward. *'Dark Pulse:' A Dark-type special move. Tyranitar forms dark energy in its mouth as a sphere before launching it. Has a 20% chance of making the target flinch. *'Payback:' A Dark-type physical move. If the user pulls off the move after the target attacks or switches out, the attack will deal twice as much damage. *'Crunch:' A Dark-type physical move. A stronger variation of Bite, which instead has a 20% chance of lowering the target's Special Defense by one stage. *'Earthquake:' A Ground-type physical move. Tyranitar creates a massive earthquake on the field that damages all adjacent Pokémon, including allies. *'Stone Edge:' A Rock-type physical move. Tyranitar summons rocks to strike the opponent from below. While not always accurate, it has a higher chance for a critical hit. *'Hyper Beam:' A Normal-type special move. Tyranitar fires a beam of energy from its mouth. Due to the sheer power of this move, Tyranitar must take a turn to recharge after using it. *'Giga Impact:' A Normal-type physical move. Tyranitar rams into the opponent with everything it's got. Due to the sheer power of this move, Tyranitar must take a turn to recharge after using it. Equipment *'Tyranitarite:' A Mega Stone that, when held, allows Tyranitar to Mega Evolve while in battle. Tyranitar needs influence from a trainer in order to Mega Evolve, and due to the Mega Stone being an item itself, it cannot wield any other held items. Key Base | Mega Tyranitar In the Gen VI games, Mega Evolution is introduced as a new mechanic, and Tyranitar was one of the Pokémon to obtain a Mega form. Mega Evolved Pokémon are naturally far stronger than their base forms, though it is unknown by how much exactly. Weaknesses *Takes 2x damage from Bug, Fairy, Grass, Ground, Steel, and Water-type moves. *Takes 4x damage from Fighting-type moves. **Likely applies to attacks or abilities that would have similar properties. *Brutish nature could make it less intelligent and more predictable. **Even more so upon mega evolution, as it's questionable if it'll even listen to its trainer. *Mega Evolution requires influence from a trainer to access. Sources *KaiserWombat - NarutoForums (Attack Potency calc) Gallery Larvitar.png|Larvitar, the first stage of Tyranitar's evolutionary line. Pupitar.png|Pupitar, the second stage. Mega Tyranitar.png|Mega Tyranitar. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Nintendo Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Monsters Category:Pokémon Category:Mountain Level Category:Super Form Users